Mana items
In the Quest for Glory series, the means exist to restore the Hero's magical power, usually in the form of Mana Potions and/or Mana Pills. Mana restoring items exist in all five games of the series. Background The essence of storing magical energy in a consumable is a process that's not largely understood by those not in the apothecary line of work, but it does involve a considerable amount of magic, which may include organic items infused with magic. These items will refresh any magic user and allow them to cast more spells. In-Game Use As the Hero casts spells, his Mana Points will decrease. Mana items can be used to restore lost Mana Points in situations where rest would be inefficient. Quest for Glory I EGA Potions of Magic Power can be purchased at either the Healer's Hut for 60 silvers or the Magic Shop for 75 silvers. Consuming a Power Potion will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Mana Points. Quest for Glory I VGA Power Potions as they are called, function the same as in the original. Quest for Glory II Mana Pills can be purchased from the Apothecary, sold by Harik Attar at three pills for 15 dinars. A successful bargain will result in a fourth pill for free. Consuming a Mana Pill will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Mana Points. Quest for Glory III Mana Pills can be purchased from the Apothecary, sold by Salim Nafs for 20 royals per pill. Consuming a Mana Pill will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Mana Points. The Hero can also import into Tarna any Mana Pills he had in Shapeir. This makes the idea of importing pills much more economical than buying in Tarna, as pills are vastly cheaper in Shapeir, even taking bargaining into account, and the Hero always begins this quest with a fixed amount of money. Quest for Glory IV Mana Fruit is the means by which the spellcaster restores Mana Points in Mordavia. They can be found at Erana's Garden on the tree in the middle island. They can only be taken from the tree using the Fetch spell. The Hero may take one Mana Fruit a day. Consuming the fruit will restore about half of the Hero's maximum Mana Points. Quest for Glory V There are two types of mana restorative in Silmaria: Mana Pills and Mana Potions, the latter of which is stronger. Mana Pills can be purchased from Shakra at the Magic Shop for 10 drachmas apiece. Consuming one will restore 100 Mana Points. Pills can also be found on the bodies of Tritons. Mana Potions can be purchased from Shakra for 80 drachmas apiece. Consuming one will restore all Mana Points. Potions can also be found on the bodies of Tritons. Note that Shakra will be drugged during the Rites and will then become unavailable for purchasing mana restoratives from. It is advised that the Hero buy a surplus of restoratives before the Rite of Destiny, or before the Rite of Courage if the Hero is a Magic User. Category:Mana items Category:Apothecary